Electrical connectors such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,747 include a dielectric housing having a plurality of conductive contact elements therein providing electrical interconnections between electrical components such as printed circuit boards, leadless chip carriers and pad array packages. The contact elements include an elongated cantilever beam on one end, a short tail section at the other end and a retaining section in between. The free end of the cantilever beam includes a convex shaped contact area for engaging a conductive pad on one electrical component such as a pad array package. The short, curved tail section engages a conductive pad on the second electrical component; e.g., a circuit board, and preferably is soldered thereto. The retaining section secures the contact element in the dielectric housing. While this type connector has use in low speed applications, the electrical path along the elongated cantilever beam is not suitable for high speed applications. Further, the cantilever beam must provide sufficient normal contact force against the conductive pad with which it is engaged. Accordingly, spring force parameters must be factored into the contact element which means that there must be compromises made with regard to the impedance requirements with regard to speed applications.